


Bane OF Her Existance

by ArticAlphaWolf



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bane don't die in the end, Blood As Lube, Brutality, Discussion of Abortion, Evil Bane, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Inspired by GIFs, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Not really evil Talia but she is, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Presents, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, Using Anal as punishment, Violence, no Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticAlphaWolf/pseuds/ArticAlphaWolf
Summary: Bruce's cousin Gaia comes to visit for the holidays before she is to become a Nun only to get mixed up in the Reckoning that Bane and Talia brings. while trying to keep to Talia's plain Bane develops an crazy and obsessive interest in Gaia. Can Bruce save his cousin and Gotham before the Bomb goes off, or will he fail and watch as his only living relative burn with the rest of the Dark city? Stay tune to fine out more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Any of The Batman Franchise or songs that are mentioned in the story. I only own Gaia and other OCs that are later developed in the Story I have a very busy schedule with both school and work, so I will try to update maybe 2 twice a month. The first and third Sunday of every month until my story is complete

September  17 2016, 9:30 Am Macedonia Airport

I can't wait to see my cousin Bruce!! It's been about 6 yrs since I've seen him. We call each other every 2 days, send pictures and Letters, but it's nothing like seeing each other in the flesh. I miss him and Alfred so much. They are the only family that I have left. When I was 3 yrs old my parents Nathan Kane And Titania Kontos- Kane were killed in a plane crash coming home from a business meeting in Russia. My cousin Bruce Wayne who is my 1st cousin on my father's side of the family, his mother was my father's younger sister . At the time of my parents death Bruce was 14yrs old and to young to take me in, but that didn't mean we lost contact with each other. I had to watch as my giagiá  lawyers sell my father's family company away to Apex which was a chemical Company than was later renamed ACE.

Bruce and I have always been close even with the 11yr difference. He is the older brother that I have always wanted just like I'm the little sis he wanted. My mom's family The Kontos comes from old Grecian money and never did like my dad. When my mom died my Giagiá`(Greek for Grandmother) took me back to our home in Thessaloniki, Greece.

As I sit in the terminal waiting for the announcements for my flight my cell phone rings.

"Hello?” I whispered into the phone ,“Now hello to you too Lil one!! Why are we Whispering” My very loud and fun older cousin asked. “ BRUCE!!!” “GAIA!!! I'm just calling to see what time Alfred or I should pick you up from the airport?”

“Well My plane should be leaving here around 9:50 than I would transfer over in Istanbul with a 2hr 45m delay. Once that's over I should be there around 6:20-6:30ish gave or take a few mins.”

“Okay cool. So We got your room ready and I really am glad your coming here for a while. I missed you ΜIΚΡΟΣ (Lil One).” “Σας καθώς ιππότης μου αναπάντητες. (I missed you as well my knight).” NOW CALLING FLIGHT 1882 TO ISTANBUL. The announcer repeated my flight number again.

“I gotta go Bruce, I'll call you when I land.” “Alright please be safe ξάδερφος,(Cousin).” “I will ξάδερφος. I love you and tell Alfred i love him too!” After Bruce replied back we both hang up and I boarded the plane. As the plane begins to lift off I can’t help but think of all the fun me and my cousin are going to have before I take my Vows.

I haven’t told Bruce or Alfred yet but i wanna wait till maybe after thanksgiving before i break the news to them yet. Maybe once I tell them and Bruce has cooled off they’ll come see me take my vows. If I knew what was going to happen in the next couple of month I don’t think I would have came to Gotham but had Alfred and Bruce come to me instead.


	2. Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long everyone and thank you for waiting patiently for it to come out. Its short but i'm working on the next chapters now.

 

AIRSTRIP, EASTERN EUROPE

Three Hooded Men guarded by East European Militia. A third Militia drives. Next to him is a nervous, bespectacled man. An airstrip overlooking a grey city rocked by artillery fire. A bland CIA Operative, flanked by Special Forces Men, stands in front of a commuter plane. CIA Man watches the Land Cruiser pull up, hard. The Militia Men jump out of the vehicle. The Driver shoves the bespectacled man in front of the CIA Man.  
“Dr. Pavel, I'm CIA.” The man introduced himself as he watched Dr. Pavel nods, nervous. CIA Man hands the Driver a briefcase.  
“He wasn't alone.” The Driver stated to the CIA Man, who looked confused, spots the Hooded Men. He turns to Dr. Pavel.  
“You don't get to bring friends.” Dr. Pavel looked SHAKEN , “They are not my friends.”  
“Don't worry, no charge for them.” The Driver stated.  
“Why would I want them?”  
“They were trying to grab your prize.They work for the mercenary. The masked man.” The Driver Smiles.  
“Bane” The Driver nods. CIA Man turns to his Special Forces Men. “Get 'em on board - I'll call it in.”  
The commuter plane struggles over snow-capped mountains, three Hooded Men kneel by the cargo door, handcuffed.  
The CIA man asks, “What are you doing in the middle of my operation?”  
Hooded Man 1 says nothing. CIA Man pulls out a handgun, “The flight plan I just filed with the Agency lists me, my men, and Dr. Pavel here. But only one of you.” CIA Man opens the cargo door. Special Forces hang Hooded Man 1 out into the howling wind - CIA Man shouts above the wind. “First one to talk gets to stay on MY aircraft. (Cocks weapon.) So...who paid you to grab DR. Pavel?!”  
Still the Hooded men said nothing, pissing the man off. He fires out the open door and the Special Forces yank Hooded Man 1 back in, clubbing him quiet.  
“He didn’t Fly too well! Who wants to try next?!” The Soldiers grab Hooded Man 2, hang him out the door. “Tell me about BANE?! Why does he wear the mask?”The prisoner says nothing. CIA Man presses the gun to the man's hood - he cocks the gun...nothing. “You show a lot of loyalty for a hired gun!”  
Suddenly the Third Hooded Man spoke, “Or he's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of an aeroplane.”  
CIA Man turns to the Third Prisoner,“Wiseguy, huh? At least you can talk. Who are you?”  
“We are nothing. We are the dirt beneath your feet. And no one cared who I was until I put on the mask…”  
CIA Man, wary, approaches the Third Prisoner - pulls off his hood, revealing a dark mask with a breathing apparatus.

The eyes behind it are cold. Still. This is Bane.  
“Who we are does not matter.What matters is our plan.” Bane Stated  
The CIA was beyond fascinated by Bane’s Mask. “ If I pull this off, will you die?”  
“ It would be extremely painful.”  
“ You're a big guy”  
“ For your? Yes”  
“ Was being caught part of your plan?”  
“Of course. Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours. We had to know what he told you about us.”  
Dr. Pavel started really panic now, “Nothing! I said nothing!”  
“ Why not just ask him?” The CIA man inquired wanting to continue his talk with Bane  
“ He would not have told us.” Bane replied back nonchalantly  
“You have methods.” This Conversation is too calm and interesting the CIA man thought to himself.  
“ Him, I need healthy. You present no such problem.”  
CIA Man laughs for the Special Forces' benefit. A heavy base tone is rising. The Sergeant looks out the window. The commuter plane is dwarfed by a massive transport plane looming over it, dangerously close...The plane lurches. The noise is building.  
“ Well congratulations, you got yourselves caught. What's the next step of your master plan?”  
“ Crashing this plane..”  
The ramp of the transport opens... Four men leap out on tethers - dropping towards the commuter plane, two each side. The Special Forces react to the turbulence from the plane above. CIA Man looks at Bane as he rises from the floor  
“With no survivors.”  
A Special Forces soldier spins around - an Armed Man is outside the window. Two men shoot through the windows, the other two attach grapples to the fuselage - give the thumbs up - hoists start to pull and the tail of the commuter plane is lifted,unnaturally.  
Like lightning, Bane has the CIA Man is his handcuffed arms, legs wrapped around a seat back, the entire cabin upends.Tumbling chaos - Soldiers falling - Bane cracks CIA Man's neck and drops him onto the Sergeant - they tumble down the plane, smashing into the cockpit door with a terminal thud. Dr. Pavel, strapped in, pushes against the seat in front of him - the plane vibrates, trying to tear itself apart. The men climb the tail of the smaller plane as it dangles helplessly above the mountains. Its wings shear off. Bane breaks his handcuffs as if they were plastic, then opens his legs and drops down the cabin, somersaulting gracefully and using his arms to stop himself halfway down, by Dr. Pavel. The men attach explosives to the tail, then jump away,  
swinging out as the tail explodes.An explosion takes off the rear door of the cabin - the Armed men drop through the smoke on cables. A body bag is lowered into the cabin. Bane lies it on the  
seat backs next to Dr. Pavel and unzips it to reveal a body the same age and build as Dr. Pavel.  
Bane rips Dr. Pavel's sleeve - pulls out a length of surgical tubing - pushes a needle into Dr. Pavel's arm - runs the tube to the body's arm... Dr. Pavel watches,horrified, as Bane starts compression's on the body's chest,drawing Dr. Pavel's blood across the tube and into the body...  
An Armed Man pulls Hooded Man 1 up through the cabin and out. Bane stops Hooded Man, “Not you brother. They expect one of us in the wreckage.” The man nods, unhooks himself, takes Bane's arm, “Have we started the fire?” Bane Nods his head, “The fire rises.”  
Hooded Man 2 hands Bane his line. Bane clips it around Dr. Pavel, takes out a knife and cuts Dr. Pavel's seat belt. Dr. Pavel panics, flails. Bane takes his arms. Gently, “Calm, Doctor. Now is not time for fear…” Bane slides Dr. Pavel out of his seat. They hang in the vertical, windblown cabin. Bane takes out a detonator,”That comes later.” Bane presses the detonator - the cabin drops from around them, revealing the terrifying drop to the peaks below. Dr. Pavel screams as they are hoisted up towards the transport, “and HER”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated the Tags to the story and decided to add Pic and gifs as well. I read so many good stories with Gifs and pics that i wanted to try it out as well.


	3. Tibet 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Gotham Reckoning was being formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link i added in for Gaia isn't working so here is the direct link. http://i.imgur.com/1irZvLc.jpg

Tibet 2005 3months after Ra’s Al Ghul’s death

A young woman stands in the middle of a room speaking up and around to all of those who are listening.  
“My father was a Strong, Smart and Determined man. He had given all of US at the League Of Shadows a home. He gave US a purpose; To end the Corruption of the wicked. To save the Innocents, to give them Freedom!”  
The Crowd cheers and applause. “His only flaw was believing that none of his students, his brothers and sisters, his Family would turn against him and that was indeed his downfall. Bruce Wayne betrayed his family!!! He turned on his own kind for a City that is beyond help and salvation.”  
The crowd booed and hissed after her declaration. “I Talia vow to take down not only Gotham City but Bruce Wayne as well. If you elect me as the New Demon Head, I will carry the title with Pride, Intelligence, with Love and Understanding, but a Firm hand. Guide the young, teach them discipline, love them and care for them as a mother, sister and Friend. I will take care of our Old. Tend to their needs to the best of my abilities. Ease their pain and suffering as they slip from this world to the next. I promise to your that i am not blinded by revenge but with hope of completing my predecessors previous mission so that we can move on to bigger and better projects on keeping this world Safe from the corrupt.” Taking a deep breath Talia concludes her speech.  
“I have been with your father from the very beginning Talia. In fact there are in fact many of us left from the very beginning. Lady Shiva, David Cain, Sensei, Merlyn, and your let's not forget your older half sister Nyssa Raatko who was to truly be in charge. I myself Dr. Darrk have been with your father so we understand what you're saying but we know the truth. You have can this “League of Shadows” you can tell all these new recruits the lies and bullshit, but i won’t follow you down this path. I told your father this when he first took that boy Bruce in. He didn’t fit into our world and it was going to bit him in the ass in The End. and it did.”  
“My father..” Talia started to defend her father  
“Father was wrong!!” Nyssa interrupted , “he was wrong about Bruce. I told him this as well. Hell he was wrong about leaving you In charge of the League of Shadows but that is here or there. The only thing father did right was letting this small piece of the Assassins guild be that as it is A Small piece.” Talia looked shocked by Nyssa’s words.  
“Oh little sister did you really think father was going to let you control the whole League of Assassins? Oh poor Talia the child who was born in the pit. The child that he loved so much. You can have His Shadow. That’s what he left you. Me father left me The Assassin’s Guild.” Nyssa and the older Assassin who were there from the beginning walked to the towards the front of the building. “Remember sister I will be watching and waiting for you to fail. And when you do my Agent that I hand picked from all of top students, that I trained myself will rule in your stead.” With that The League of Assassin left. Talia looked around and there still plenty of people left.  
“Sānō ē'uṭā cintā chaina. Sabai anta mā rāmrō hunēcha.”(Don’t worry little one. All we well in the End.) A big bulky figure stepped from the shadows of the hall.  
“Ma purānō sāthī thāhā cha. Ma lāmō mērō chē'umā kēhī dvārā tapā'īṁ rūpamā kahilyai galata jānēcha bhanēra thāha cha.” (I know old friend. I know that as long as you are by my side nothing will ever go wrong.)  
“Come Talia let us plan the fall of Gotham and it’s knight.” Bane said walking down a dark hall.  
“Bane do you think I am wrong for wanting to bring Gotham down to it's knees? For wanting Bruce’s hard work destroyed? Does that make me a horrible person?” Talia trails behind.  
“No Little One it doesn’t it just makes your more passionate about wanting to change how Gotham’s elite thinks and Mr. Wayne brought this on to himself.” They stop in front of a black door, Bane locks the door and allows her to step into his person room, “I found something of interest for you little one that I think could play a big part in Bruce’s downfall.” He says as he shuts the door behind him. Talia walks to Bane’s sitting area and makes herself comfortable. Bane goes over to his desk and picks up a set of files.  
“What is it my friend?”  
“It would seem that out Mr.Wayne does indeed have family left alive.” He hands her the files and sit in an arm chair to the left of Talia. She opens the file to read the info given to her.

**NAME: GAIA PARTHENIA KONTOS**  
**Age: 17**  
**Sex: Female**  
**Hair Color: Dark Brown**  
**Eye Color:(R) Blue (L) Grey**  
**Blood type: AB+**  
**Residency:Edinburgh, Scotland**  
**Occupation: Student**  
**School:St George's School, Edinburgh**  
**Family**  
**Mother: Titania Kane-Kontos**  
**Status: Decease**  
**Father:Nathan Kane**  
**Status: Decease**  
**Paternal Grandmother:Nemesis Calypso Kontos**  
**Alive: Status**  
**Cousin: Bruce Wayne**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Adopted Grandfather: Alfred J. Pennyworth**  
**Status: Alive**

Talia closes the File on Gaia. _So he does have a weakness._

“What else do you have on Gaia?”

“She’s highly intelligent for someone so young.  She has studied over 5 different languages, excels in all her classes,...”  As he continued tell her about Gaia all the small tidbits about her, Talia couldn’t help but think that  Bane sounded highly interested. _Maybe it appeals to the scholar in him. Lord knows he’s forever reading or learning something new._

His voice brought her back from her deep thoughts“... And it would seem that Mr. Wayne has paid for her to learn 3 different fighting styles. She also goes to visits him during the holidays  and vacations instead of going back home to her Grandmother, who has legal guardianship over her.”

“So her and the grandmother don’t get along?”

“From all of my reports on her, no they don’t. It was appears at the age of 15  Mrs. Kontos wanted t Groom her Granddaughter to be the perfect wife for an old acquaints of her oldest Grandson. But it didn’t go the way she thought.” Bane eyes crinkled behind his mask as almost like he was smiling.

“Why what happened?” Talia was anxious to hear what happened.

“Gaia broke his nose. From incident report it would appears that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He tried to reprimand her for speaking her mind on certain subjects, but it is safe to assume that neither He nor Mrs, Kontos was aware that Bruce was having her learn self defense classes. He slapped her in front of his family and her Grandmother. She broke his nose in front of them as well. The boy’s family called off the “ _hmm Bane’s voice had an edge to it when he was talking about the abuse. Could he have some sort of feelings for this Girl?_

“Bane I couldn’t help but hear the disdain in your voice, Are you feeling something for this young woman? Does she remind you of me when i was this young?” Talia don’t know whether she should be jealous,, worried or intrigued about the situation.

“ She doesn’t remind me of you Talia nor any of the darkness that would associate with your or I. She see’s the world as it but still tries to find the good within others. She owns an apartment complex in Greece right off the water but she doesn’t stay their. Her place is on the Top floor of the complex, she let's the tenants stay there for free because they take of the up keep.” Bane can feels a bit confused about this the situation but not in a bad way. More of something that would require a lot of thinking when he is alone.

“There are some in this world My dear friend that never asks for anything in return but gives freely. Who wants to do GOOD for others because it's the right thing to do. I don’t know how such a girl is related to Bruce Wayne nor Mrs. Kontos, because both are a menace to society. But she is lucky my friend to have good traits about her.” “Her plans once she graduates from both Boarding school and college is to become a Nun.”

“A NUN?!” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Of the things this girl could do with her life and choices to become a Nun? Why? “ What about a going traveling the world or having a family?”  
“Her decision came from an accident that she had after the gathering. See when her grandmother’s plan had fail Gaia “mysteriously” got into a car accident.  It wasn’t too fatal but she did have some injuries. Once she was recovered enough her doctor later informed her that she wouldn’t be able to reproduce. So of course the young dear planned her life according to that.”

“You said Mysteriously. You don’t think it was an accident do you?” _Her grandmother couldn’t be that spiteful could she?_

“No I don’t. The original Police reports said that her car was tampered with. Like someone had cut the brakes on purpose. I think No I know that her Grandmother had something to do with it and I also know that the doctor who told her she couldn’t have children is on her grandmother’s payroll.”

Talia couldn’t help be feel sorry for this poor young soul. Why had she been dealt a shitty hand she don’t know why but she wanted to do something to make this girl life a little bit easier. She felt a familiar bond with this young woman even though she didn’t know her she wanted to protect her.

“I want her Grandmother's head on a platter. I want her to suffer and I WANT IT NOW!!”

“As do Little one as Do I and it will be done, but first we must figure out how to wound Bruce Wayne and bring Gotham to it’s knees.” Talia looked deep in thought for a moment before it clicked in her head.

“We use Gaia. Use her as a means to get in with Bruce. We use her to break down his walls. His loyalty and love for her will be his downfall. Get her get him.”  
“How?”  
“You. Bane you KNOW her. All of the things that she likes and does. Didn’t you mention that she does pen pals? Well Become her pen pal, get through to her emotions and let those help us GET Bruce.”

“Give me sometime to think and put a plan together Talia. Now it is time for rest. We have a lot to go over in the morning.” Bane ushered Talia to the door letting her out.

“Don’t stay up thinking about all of this alone my friend. Like you said we can go over it in the morning.” Talia leaned up and kissed the side of Bane’s mask before disappearing in the dark corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the League of Shadows is an Alias for the League of Assassins. I just wanted to some how add the real League members in it and How they would feel about Talia taking over after Ra's Death. I feel like some of them didn't want to really follow her since she didn't have a real standing in the League and I loved Nyssa in the comics. I have never really been big on Talia.


	4. Questions asked and Obsession existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into the mind of Bane

Again this feeling was building in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what it was. He knows happiness, sadness, anger, and hate. He knows what lust is. Just because there were no Females in the Pit it didn’t mean that he went without. 

He has fucked men before and isn’t ashamed that he has. Once Talia returned for him he has had his share of pussy. Bane didn’t function the way a normal man did. He was more instinctive, more primal, more brutal and he wasn’t afraid to get what he wanted by any means necessary.. 

So why did the thought of Gaia draws a deep feeling of longing. Could he be wanting a companion? A life mate? No it couldn’t be that, But then again it could be. He is young still and in his prime. He is Alpha and she would be his Omega. 

 He would be her beginning and she would be his end.Once he was done with Talia and her plans they could travel the world and, live off of the money he would make as a mercenary. He had his Beta in Barsad. His right hand man who was due at any minute now his monthly report on said Mate.

Suddenly there was a short rapping at his door. 

“It is opened brother.” Bane Called out from his terrance.

Basard pushes the door open and softly shuts it behind him. Walking over to stand by Bane’s side staring at the Tibetan night sky. Sometimes it is moments like these that Barsad could believe that all is well in the world and that no evil is necessary. These were also the times that Barsad dreaded the most, when Bane seemed so calm and tamed but knowing deep down under that big bulky exterior was a wild feral creature waiting to be unleashed. It sometimes unnerved the quiet man on how fast and deadly his brother in arms could be. 

Bane is Brutal. Plain and simple, there is no better way to say it. He is extreme force and power. When one of his men forget themselves he doesn’t hesitate to put them back into their place. Lord don't let one of them get above themselves because then he makes examples out of them. Bane is an evil that not even satan himself would wanna take on. He is death in a physical form. The Grim Reaper himself. A monster that could wait and bide his time for the perfect moment to strike. Be it today, tomorrow, this year or the next; Bane will get you.

With as intellect that most believe is above and beyond better than Some of the best of the world, like: **_Albert Einstein,_ ** **_Mahatma Gandhi, Dwight D. Eisenhower, Erwin Rommel, Sun Tzu and Machiavelli._ **

If he choose to Bane could rule the world and there wouldn’t be a soul around to stop him. So like many of their brother he too wondered why did he follow a child that is trying to play at an adult game? Because that is what he see in Taila. Nothing more than a spoiled brat who was given prower out of guilt for a mistake that her father made long ago?  So why did he cater to her?  What made her so special?

“I protected Talia in the Pit because I could empathize the pain that she'd been going through since I too was a child  like her when i was thrown into the Pit. I, like Talia, was "born in the dark, molded by it" and “didn't see the light” until  I was already a man. I wanted to preserve the innocence that was lost to me during my childhood by protecting Talia.” Replying to Basard’s out loud thinking while still staring out at the sky.

“So you become like a second father to her. Forgive me brother I didn’t mean speak out loud nor question your reasons for doing what you did in your past life, before having freedom.”

Waving it off as nothing, “it is okay Brother. No harm done for asking what some have already asked. In a way yes I did become like her second father, but it changed when we had fucked months after Ra’s had brought me to the compound. It was one of the many reason he had me excommunicated from the League.”

“Hmmm…”

“Are you done being a nosey  Pájaro viejo?” There was that Crinkle again behind his mask. Bane was indeed laughing at him.  _ I wonder will he still be smiling when i give him this report. _

“I tend to forget sometimes that you are more Spanish than Moroccan, or Arabic.”

“It is a simple mistake that alot of people tend to make, when you are multilingual.” he Shrugged “it makes it easier to fool some and manipulate others right?”

“Yes. Do you have what I want?”   
Barsad Took a deep breath handed Bane the folder then stood back by 3 feet. Bane watched his brother out the corner of his eye.  _ Like that would stop me from hurting you. Fool the lot of you. _

Bane read over the files in the folder Barsad gave. Some of the facts were interesting while others he could deal without. Like this one he is currently read : **_Gaia was seen  young man from the town close to her school. His name is Killian Telford. Age 20 works at the local bar there while going to school to be a veterinarian. Has his own place and is currently waiting for Gaia to turn 18 to make the next move in the relationship._ ** Bane’s blood was starting to boil and  tighten his hold the folder, almost balling it up in his fist. He could feel  The beast inside him wanting to be  unleashed. There in plain black and white was a picture of his Mate-to-be doing something that he would never be able to give. He can give her his body, his attention, his mind and on some level is love. But never will he be able to give her this.

Never will he be able to feel her soft lips on her face or taste the sweet nectar of her body from her lips below. To just be able to kiss her whenever he wanted will never be an option, but he will show her who is Alpha and boss in the relationship. His body and touch will be his kiss. His embrace will be all that she need. He will teach her to love without the petty need of kissing.

“I want him gone from the picture. I don’t care how it's done just get rid of him. We Need her apart of our plan and him in it is only cause major draws and setbacks.” Barsad moved closer to Bane cautiously, before holding his hand out for the File.

“Brother you do know if I wanted your blood I would have it.” Handing the File back to Barsad, heading for his bedroom doors. Stopping he glanced over his shoulder, “Bring him here to me. I want to test out a theory that I have formulating in my head. If I am right, I will have a faster way getting Gaia to trust me.”   
“What do you plan to do with her once you have her?”

“I intend to claim what’s mines in every way possible for me to have her.” With that Bane walked into his Room shutting the world out and leaving Barsad a lone with his thoughts.

_ I will follow you to ends of the Earth Brother. I may not like where this is going but I will follow you. When it comes time for the decision to be made it will be made.  _ Barsad left Bane’s quarts making his to the rooms that he has here. He needed to gather more gear and fresh clothes before heading back to Scotland.  _ I kinda feel sorry for whatever Bruce Wayne has done to feel the wrath of Talia. I feel even more sorry for this young girl. Because of who her family is she will have to suffer the pain and heartache that will be upon her once this plan is in full swing. _ Barsad has heard of how his Brother is with his conquest. Be it male or female Bane is a lustful creature and very well hung. That poor girl will be in alot of pain her first time. _ A soul so gentle and giving shouldn’t have to be broken or corrupted because of another's faults. I wonder what The council will say when i report to them what this plan is all about. Will they give Bane a Companion or have her killed off? _ Barsad let his mind drift off as he pack his things.    



	5. Tilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia and Bruce reunite after many years apart. Gaia is nervous about something, causing both Bruce and Alfred to worry. Is her Secret that bad or is she making it out to be more then what it is?

#  **Present Time-Gotham Airport**

It’s 6:40 pm and Bruce was waiting with Alfred at Terminal D for Gaia to exist off the Plane.

“I’m so excited that Gaia is staying with us till after the Holidays and New years. It’s been so long since we had her here with us.”

“That is very true master Bruce. It has been so long since young miss has stayed with us. But concerning that, the Manor was just rebuilt within the two years and us staying at the Wayne Penthouse   it is wise and best that she wasn’t here for it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right Alfred. Not only that I don't think I would have been able to properly give her the attention she needed, with the whole Joker and Dent thing. Especially after Rachel’s death.”

“Too right sir. How did she handle the New of Ms. Dawson’s death?”

“She took it very hard. I mean Rachel has been around just as long as I have. I guess you could say it was like her losing a sister.”

“Does the young miss knows about your other life?”

“Lords NO! And  I want to keep it that way. Plus he isn’t needed now, so let's just hope we don’t have to explain it to her.”

“We can only ask and pray that we don’t...Ahh, here she comes now.” Alfred points to the young miss running through the crowd towards them. Bruce braces himself as Gaia jumps into his arms with happy tears pouring down her face.

“Έχει περάσει πάρα πολύ ο Μπρους !! Πάρα πολύ καιρό από τότε που σας είδα προσωπικά.”

(It's been too long, Bruce!! Way too long since I have seen you in person.)

“Σας έλειψα πολύ. Πολύ καλά.” (I have missed you too Little one. Very much so.)

“Σ 'αγαπώ τον Μπρους. Δεν ξέρω αν έχω εκφράσει αρκετό χρόνο για εσάς αλλά ήθελα να το ξέρετε.” (I love you, Bruce. I don't know if I have expressed enough to you over the years, but I wanted you to know that.)

“Γνωρίζω τη Γαία. Ξέρω και σε αγαπώ. Τώρα, χαιρετήστε τον Alfred. Δεν θέλεις να τον αφήσεις και από αυτό.” (I know Gaia. I know, and I love you too. Now greet Alfred. You don't want to leave him out of it either.)

“Alfred!!!” Gaia left Bruce’s arm to leap into Alfred’s. “I have missed you very much παππούς.”

(grandfather) Gaia kissed Alfred on his cheek before hugging tightly to her.

Returning the affection, Alfred hugged Gaia just as tightly, “Σας έλειψα πολύ εγγονή.” (I have missed you to granddaughter)

Gaia looked shocked and surprised that he responded to her in Greek. “Alfred your learning?!”

“Well I couldn’t let the two of you keep all the dirty secrets to yourselves know could I?” He laughed as Gaia turned red in the face.

Bruce laughing along with Alfred pushed them to baggage claims so that they could get her things and leave.

“So munchkin what’s this important secret that you wanted to tell both Alfred and me?” Bruce asked as they loaded her things into the back of the town car.

“ I rather not say until after Christmas. I don’t wanna ruin everything, right now I just wanna spend time with my family.”

“Are you in trouble young miss? You know Master Bruce, and I would do anything and everything to keep you safe.” Alfred knew that Gaia was a reasonable and logical person. That the young woman would never do anything wrong but there are some unsavory people out in the world. Bruce was thinking the same things as Alfred.

Since he had become the Batman, he has met all kinds of individuals in need of help because criminals were pressuring them or the law was. He knew that his cousin was worth just as much or close as much as he was worth.

Some men tend to try to pressure young beautiful, wealthy women into marrying them for the money to only kill them off later. If Gaia wouldn’t tell them now, he’ll wait til she was sleep one of these nights and go to the Bat cave for his answers.

 

“Sigh no it’s nothing like that I promise.” Gaia looked out the window as they were driving along the scenic route to Bruce’s home. Better now than later I guess. She didn’t want to do this now, but they were worried about the wrong thing. “Please promise me that no matter what you guys will still love me.” Gaia had tears forming in mixed matched eyes, waiting for the answer from her family.

Alfred pulled the car over and parked it.

“Young miss you know that Master Bruce and I love you no matter what. Who is this deviant that is causing you problems?”

“Gaia if you're in trouble please let us know now so we can do something.”

“It's truly nothing like that I promise.” Wiping her eyes and steeling herself for the worst, Gaia explained. “6 months ago I had applied to the nuns of the Orthodox convent of The Exaltation of the Holy Cross near the town of Thebes, and I was accepted. I was planning on staying with Y'all till after my birthday and maybe asking if you would come back to Thebes with me and watch me take my vows.”

“O god Gaia I thought you were going to tell me you're pregnant by some Greek Gangsta and need us to hide you or something worse. Alfred and I are proud of you!! If this is what you want, of Course, we will come see you take your vows. You know we love you Gaia, so where did your get this fear of telling us about this?”

“A couple of the Girls that I'm going in with told their families, and it didn’t go well. I tried to tell them this, but I guess I was kind of scared as well.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to get you to do all the crazy and wild stuff now since you won’t be able to after January.” Bruce reached over his seat and scooped Gaia into his arms ,holding her close he kisses her forehead as he thinks, this _was the last thing I was expecting her to say, I'm glad that this is the path she choose. I can finally tell her my secrets and never have to worry about them getting back out._

Bruce made eye contact with Alfred as he started the car back up and moving along to the Wayne Estate.

“Gaia Love later once you’re settled and situated i want you to come out later with me.”

“Sure Bruce, can ask where we are going?”

“Just for a walk. Make sure you wear something warm but old, And made for walking please. Last time we went walking was…” Bruce laughs as he been shoved in his seat.

Gaia shoves Bruce laughing, “Hey that wasn’t my fault!! You said a short walk around the house the WHOLE estate!!”

“Master Wayne please tell me you didn’t do that to our poor ol’ girl?” Alfred asks as he pulls up to Wayne manor.

“Oh Bruce…” The feeling she always got from seeing Wayne manor was Home.

“No matter how many times I send you pictures or you come visit you do the samething every time.”  
“Because this is my home. Not Épavli Kontó Ptéryga (Kontos Wing manor).”

“That is your home it's where you were raised.”

“No that place was a beautiful Gilded Cage. It was never home, this”  She motions to all of Wayne manor and then points between herself, Alfred and Bruce “is where I belong here with you and Alfred. You are my family. No one else matters but you two.” Gaia hugs Bruce one last time grabbing her bags and walked into the manor.

Alfred stood next to Bruce as they watched, “She’s right you know master Bruce. We are all we got and as family we stick together.”  
“I know Alfred I know.”  
“I’m not going to tell you not to tell her because you’re going to do it anyway, just remember it’s going to be hard for her to take in and try to be understanding. She might not take it well.”  
“I know.”

“Well than come master Bruce let's get in before your leg gives out. So how have you been handling the pain without your caine?”

“It hurts like a bitch!!” Bruce and Alfred share a laugh while walking into the front door of the manor.

“Have you told her about the…” Alfred ask as he let Master Bruce go.  
“Nope I’ll leave that up you once we come back later.” Bruce said walking to his wing of the manor.  
“...Righty then. I just hope she doesn’t shoot the messenger.” Alfred walks off towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

****Sometime Later (Songs : Not On Drugs and True Disaster- Tove Lo)** **

****** **

   - **_Baby, listen please I'm not on drugs, I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love (Oh) Baby, don't you see? I'm not on drugs, I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love You're high enough for me.-_ **

“This looks nothing like it use to before she remade it over.” Alfred says before placing the food  tray on the square table.

Bruce snorts as she sits in one of the wooden chairs “That’s because she took the side of the house that was really damaged when Ra set fire to it. She was able to remake it in her image while still keeping the original Style outside.”

“If you say so sir. But if I remember correctly it was your who told her to redo the dark and boring over to something warm and comfortable for her.” Alfred says before he knocks on her bedroom Door.

- **_I said come on, zero fucks about it, Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt_ **

**_Come on, zero fucks about it, Come on_ **

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster, You can be just what I want, my true disaster_ **

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster, You can be just what I want, my true disaster-_ **

“Miss Gaia?” He calls out to her.

“I’m coming Alfred and Really After all these years you still call me miss?” She calls from her walk in Closet.

“Some habits are hard to break milady, so please excuse an old soul like myself.”

“You’re excused pappoús. Just don't make that mistake again.” She said as she walked out of the closet.

“That’s a new word I have yet to hear. Pappoús what does it means?”   


“It means Grandpa.”

Alfred pulled Gaia back into his embrace, “and I am very honored to have that titled. No one could ask for a better granddaughter than you.” Pulling away from her he turned to head back out the room. “Well let's go puppet, no need to keep the master waiting.”


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Gaia tells each other secrets.

After eating and enjoying each others company, Bruce and Gaia headed out for that walk.

“I love how the grounds look when autumn comes. It's like Mother nature is painting a picture that is forever changing with her moods.”

“Only you could find beauty in something so ordinary,” Bruce said watching her.

“That’s because cousin you get to see it everyday and every season. I only get to see it once maybe 3 times a year; So it's going to always beautiful to me.” She said as she started walking along the path towards the bridge.

“Bruce why do you have a Cane? I have been waiting patiently to ask since  before we left the manor. In fact when I saw it in my Rooms is how long i have been holding my curiosity at bay. So please explain it to me and don’t lie either.” Gaia stopped walking in the middle of the Bridge staring at her cousin.

Bruce walked over and leaned on the black railing. “I never really realized how beautiful life is till you have it to share with someone. When my parents died and I was left alone in this world, I hated it. I hated that when in school other children parents would come get them or attend parent-teacher conferences. I would be the only child without their parents. I hated how the world was moving on and i was left to fend for myself. I of course had your parents to love me and try to fill the void, but it wasn’t the same.”

Gaia walked over and stood by Bruce giving him her silent support. She too knew what that felt like.

“So I had Alfred take me out of school and I was home schooled. When Uncle Nat got married and had your, it was like the World had slowed down for me just long enough to give me someone to love and care for all over again.” Bruce looked over at Gaia and gave her a sad smile, “You were like the little sis that I have always wanted. I knew then that I had to protect you at all cost. So I started to study harder, learn how to survive on my own, to take care of myself so that I can take care of you.” Bruce pushed himself off the rail and started walking, looking over his shoulder he saw that Gaia was following him.

“When your parents died in the plane crash the only thing i could think of was you. I knew that pain of losing both parents, that never ending feeling of being lost. It like a whole was…”  
“In your heart that feels like it  could never be filled no matter how hard you tried.” Gaia finished for him.

“Yes. So when your grandmother who I thought was dead, by the way how is the old she devil?”

“BRUCE!!!” Gaia laughed as she smacked him on his shoulder. Still laughing, “ She is fine i guess i don't talk to her much.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you from her when she came here.”  
“It's not your fault Bruce, you were too young and she was Is too damn controlling.”

“I Know that now but to a 14 yr old me I felt like a failure. So I was determined to change that . So the older I got the more I fought. Your Grand'Mere is stubborn old witch and I will always think of her as the She devil that she is. She wouldn’t let me have you even when I was of age. So we settled for joint custody. That’s why you were able to go to any school of your choosing instead of hers.”  
“Wait what?! You two had a custody battle over me? Why didn’t I know about it?”  
“Yes when you were about 10 and by that time she had you in a boarding school for girls.”

 

“That Bitch!!! I was so angry that i had to go to that fucking school. Did you know she gave them permission to hit me if I acted out of turn?”

“No I didn’t but it doesn’t matter because you were only there for a month.”  
“Yeah but Bruce that’s around the time you went missing… I mean soul searching.”  
“Yes, and that’s where i met Ra’s Al Gul. My soul searching had lead me all the way to Tibet.”

“Bruce that’s kind of cliché don’t you think?” She joked but still was listening.

“True. We’ll take a left here but first let me rest my leg for a moment.”

“Bruce where are we. I don’t think I have seen this part of the Forest before?”  
“You wouldn’t have because we’re farther up the mountain path than usual.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes I found this area by accident one time when i was about 16. I was always going off by myself that I stumbled across this when i got lost. Thank God Alfred Put a tracker in my bag. He and a team found me like 5hrs later.”

Shaking her head at him, “you were a handful even as a teen.”

“Yes I was. Come on let's keep going.” They started to walk again but at slower pace.

“Where was I...Ahh yes Ra’s.”  
“So who was he?”  
“A mercenary for hire. He was apart of an Organization called The League Of Assassins.”  
“Bruce no!!! Not them anything but them.” Gaia stopped walking as she could feel apart of herself die. Her cousin her hero was an actual assassin for that horrible group.

Bruce turned around and looked at his baby cousin. “What do you mean not them? How do you know about them? TELL ME GAIA?!” he grabbed her arms and shaking her.  
“Giagiá.” She whispered as tears started falling from her eyes. “When I turned 13 I had just came back from school in Scotland for the summer. Giagiá had one of her old friends over with his family. She wanted to introduce me to them and I was okay with it for a while.”

“What happened next?”  
“Sigh nothing really till he started talking about how his grandson was going to be accepted into a some old society and that he needed a proper Greek wife to support him and some other bullshit. Once he started talking about it and going in detail.”  
“Your Giagiá was sold on it wasn’t she?”

“Yes that harpy was and it made my stomach felt uneasy, And it had just able reason too. Once he started tell her about the money his family would make and how it benefit them, it was a done deal.” Bruce could tell she was getting angry know. So he steered her down another path.

“That bitch had made archaic agreement with that old greedy bastard without me or you knowing about it.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
“Yeah well it didn’t happen but she did it. It was agreed on once I graduated school i was to marry his oldest grandson and give him grandchild soon after. Ancus the grandson was there and basically it was like a bridal meet and greet. I voiced my opinion and that SOB hit me. He said ‘ A woman should know her place before her future husband’  Gaia rubbed her cheek, “Giagiá had something to say about a woman knowing her place because she was indeed the husbandless and running her company the way she wanted before her husband. He apologized after that but only because he offended her. So because she didn’t know you had me learn self defense I stood up turned to him and broke his nose. I told  Giagiá she could kiss my ass and left. That was the last time I was in her presents.”

“Again your Giagiá is a she devil. Well anyway there I met Ra’s and he trained me. He taught that to conquer fear your, must become fear, you must bask in the fear of other men. You have to become an idea a terrible thought of wrath.”

“That’s bull!! Bruce he was feeding you bullshit.” They came upon a set of wooden stairs.

“I know that now. When I couldn’t go through with the end of my training. I was excommunicated and sent home. Here watch your step.” He held his hand out for her to hold

“I think I should be saying this to you cousin.”

“Hahaha yes let’s laugh at the crippled guy.” once down the steps and walking along the wooden path they came to another set but it was the sound in the background that made Gaia’s heart race wild.

“Bruce is..”  
“You’ll see. Come let's keep going. Once home I started realizing that Ra’s was right on some level. So I set out to learn more about my parent murder and from there I have been doing it ever since.” Bruce turned back to look at Gaia.

“Bruce that’s what Batman is for. Let him help you I'm sure he would.”  
“You don’t mind the Batman?”  
“No in fact I commend him for doing what he does or what he did. I know it has been along time since anyone has seen him but I feel since Gotham has no more major problems he isn’t needed.”  
“How would you know he hasn’t been around?”  
“Because Bruce You and Alfred still live here. I have to know that you two are safe. Like when the manor caught on fire I was so scared for the both of you but neither one would like me come here. When the Joker was out and he killed Rachel again you neither one of you would let me come until it was safe. Batman keeps you’ll safe so he is okay with me in my books.” She shrugged her shoulders. Gaia could hear the raging waterfall clearer the closer they got. If she was walking a little bit faster than Bruce he didn’t say anything about it. There over the ridge was a beautiful sight.

“How did you Find this?”

“ I want to show you something. It’s not that far from here and once there we can stop.” Gaia followed Bruce farther away from the waterfall and deeper into the wood still following along the wooden path. Moments later she heard the rushing sound of water.  


“TWO!!?? Wow Bruce your safe haven is something else. I am soo honored that you decided to share this with me.”  
“Sigh don't thank me yet. I still haven’t told you everything. If you don't mind getting wet we can walk behind the falls."

He said as he started for the path along the Fall.

“Bruce stop. Please stop and talk to me.”  
“What I have to say will need proof.” Gaia could tell that he was either desperate, scared or both. So she decided to save him the time.  
“Why does you telling me that your Batman needs proof? I figured it out for myself when Rachel was killed.”

“If you knew why are you upset?” Bruce was too shocked that she figured his secret out on her own and held it for so long.  
“Bruce you and Pappoús are way to secretive all the time whenever I come to visit but the last time I was here Pappoús and you let it slip. So I have known for a while and I’m not upset about you being him. I’m more upset that you thought that I would tell the world of who you are.” Gaia could feel herself about to cry again, so she turned her back to her cousin and started walking the way she came but she didn’t get too far.

“Bruce!! Your LEG!” She was in her cousin arms as he held her in place.

“My leg be damned!! Gaia I love you. Alfred Loves you. We only wanted you safe and if us lying to you was the only way then so be it. But please don’t think we.. I did it to hurt you.” He turned so that her face was to his chest. Pushing her away just enough to wipe away her tears.

“You are my world. After Rachel’s death my main goal was keeping You, Alfred and myself safe.”

“Bruce they accused you of killing Harvey. I know that you'll didn’t get along too much but I knew that you would never kill him. So why did you take the blame?”  
“Because Harvey had a vision before Joke turned his world upside down. He lost himself when Rachel died and half his face missing. So I took the blame so that he could be a hero.”

“And with the whole mess settled Batman could rest and Bruce Wayne could come back into the world.”  
“Yes. Batman was no longer needed so I put him to rest.”  
“And you hurt your knee fighting Harvey and running from the police.”  
“You're too smart for you own good.” Bruce kissed her head letting her go.  
“It runs in the family. So how do we get back home? It's kind of getting real dark out here?”

“The waterfall has a back entrance to the manor so we can go through there.”  
“Dude you couldn’t have just taken me there in the first place!!” She hit him after he had his Cane in hand.

“OW! But than you wouldn’t have seen the scenic route.”

“Fuck that Bruce I’m hungry again and I have to pee!!”

Bruce laughed as they walked around the path into the cave. Alfred meet them the hidden entrance.

“Did you two have a nice walk? It take you two long enough to get here.”  
“Yeah after all that I’m hungry and I have to use the bathroom.” Gaia Ran up the steps and out the door.

Both men laughed as they made their way up stairs. “How did she take it? She wasn’t to hurt was she?”  
“Actually Alfred she knew for a long time who I was and what I did. She was more hurt that we didn’t tell her right off the bat. No Pun intended.”  
“Ok well I’ll just make you both something to eat and then it's off to bed for the two of you.”

 “Somehow I knew it wouldn’t phase you that she knew.”

“I’m an old man Master Bruce. I had time to learn and master the art of observing people. I knew that the young miss wasn’t like how we thought she would be and I knew that it would be safe for you to tell her. It was just a matter of time before she would figure it out on her own. Sometimes we let fear conquer over our thought and we tend to think negative instead of positive. So why don’t you go get a shower and I’ll bring the food to you once it's done.”

“I don't Know how many times I have told you this over the years Alfred, But thanks for always being there.” Bruce left not needing to say anything else because Alfred already knows what he wants to say. I LOVE YOU

"You're very welcome Master Bruce and I love you too." Alfred Started to make sandwiches for the young masters when a song on the radio caught his attention.

\- _Oh, got no reason, got no shame ,Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear, I'm tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear, Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere, so_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  


_Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_

_A_ _ll my secrets away, all my secrets away -_

" Right you are young man. Right you are." As the song faded out Alfred left the kitchen with the food on a tray to feed his family before they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secrets are out. Bruce and Gaia are okay and nothing bad has happened...Yet.  
> Next Time on Sweet Despair:  
> Gaia is talking to her "Friend". Miranda Tate Makes an special appearance and Basard meets Gaia. 
> 
> Until next time folks.  
> This is Alpha wolf Out


	7. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia gets a late night text and we get to revisit the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. life got in the way and Harvey wasn't nice to me either. I had lost all of The Sweet Despair chapters that I wrote and had to start fresh. I'll try to update when I can. Thanks everyone that stuck in there with me and Thanks for the Kudo's.

A loud Beeping sound comes from Gaia’s IPhone sitting on her bedside table. Rolling over to check her messages "Who could be messaging me this time of night?” It's from her friend Baine. She met him back in ‘05 just after her break up with Killian. He has been her confidant, secret keeper, best friend and worst enemy.  He’s smart, witty sarcastic, has a dry sense a humor and brutally honest (Like literally). He doesn’t have a problem with calling out her bullshit and knocking her down a peg or two when it comes to something he this is right or wrong.

**Baine**

**(Yoi gogo chisana mono) 2:00AM  
**

**Gaia**

-You do know it's like 2am over here right?- 2:02 AM **  
**

**(I apologize I forgot about the time difference. It's 3pm over here) 2:05AM  
**

 

-It's cool. So since Google Translate says that you're speaking Japanese, does that mean you're in Japan?- 2:07AM **  
**

 

**(Yes I'm having Thanksgiving here with a couple of friends, then Christmas in Panama City and finally hopefully the United States for New years.) 2:10 AM**

 

-SERIOUSLY!!?? So will you be making a Stop to Gotham soon?- 2:12 AM **  
**

 

**(Yes if your family won't mind having me coming over and spend time with you for the Holiday?) 2:15 AM**

 

-I t won't be a problem. I'm sure my family won't mind. But Baine look it's getting late and I gotta get up early in a couple of hours. I got something I had to do with My cousin Bruce..- 2:20 AM **  
**

 

**( Again I am sorry. I forgot about the time difference and I understand. Please get your rest Habib.) 2:20 AM**

**-** You still won't tell me what that word means?-2:22 AM

 

**( I told you it is Arabic Habib. Now go to sleep and I will talk you later.) 2:24 AM**

 

-sigh Fine Lol. Good Night Baine-2:25 AM

_(Flash Back)_

_"_ _Kili what did I do wrong?" 18yr old Gaia said as she watched her boyfriend of 3yrs pack up the rest of his flat at royal Mile apartments._

 _"_ _Even know you would call me that name?" Killian asked as he Â stopped packing._

 _"_ _You will always be my Kili." He moved to stand in of Gaia cupping her sweet face between his hands. "You have done nothing wrong colman beag, I just don't want to hurt you. I am a foolish man who dreams Â just don't include you right now." He kissed her pink wet lips as he rubs the tears from her face. "So you're breaking up with so that you could go exploring and fucking women your own age while traveling right? Is this because I wouldn't let you fuck me on my birthday?"_

_Sighing Killian let her go and continued to pack. "No so please get that thought from your head Gia."_

_"_ _What about your family?!!" She cried_

 _"_ _My family is okay with me going and they honestly think that it's best that we stop seeing each other." Gaia felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. His family has been nothing but supportive of their relationship since it started. Now to hear that they want to break up was like a betrayal. "Wel...Well I see when I have worn out my welcome." gathering herself and things she walked towards his front door._

 _"_ _Gia that's not what I meant. My family loves you they..."_

 _She held up her hand to silence him, "Don't lie... please don't_ _. I can't take anymore of the pain." Before she could forget she took the copy of his flat keys back to him, "Here is your copy of your keys back." Taking them from her hand he leaned over as if to kiss her one last time but she moved to the side." I don't think that is wise Killian. Please be safe on your journey and let your family know I won't bother them again."Gaia opened the door and let herself out._

 _It's_ _been a couple of weeks since the breakup and true to her words she avoid the Telford's as much as possible. They have called and texted her just to talk and check in but she never replied back or acknowledge them. The winter Holidays came and gone, now the school had started back up._

 _"Class_ _today we're are exploring relationships from around the world." Gaia tuned her teacher out as her mind wandered. It wasn't till the end of the class that she came back to present time. "Again class don't forget to pick a pen pal. I want the name of your pen pal and where they are from for next class assignment. It will go to 15% of your final grade." After all her homework was done, Gaia left the school. She walked for about 6mins till she came to her favorite little café._

__

_She had found this little place the first time her in Edinburgh. She stumbled across it while exploring the area around her new home. It's owned by a sweet Italian couple. She has never brought anyone to her little sanctuary of peace. Whenever things didn't go right or she just needed to get away she would come here. The couple and their workers knew very well. Whenever she came in she always sat in front of the window or close to it if people was already there._

_Walking in Gaia waved to the workers as she sat her things down at the empty window table._

  ** **  
****

_"Gaia la mia bella ragazza come stai?" Cesare the owners second oldest son asked her as she approached the counter._

_"S_ _to bene Cesare ti ringrazio per chiedere. Puoi parlare in inglese ora? Siamo qui gli unici."_

_When Gaia first met Cesare was when he came back from his last year in culinary school and her 2nd year at St George's.. He refused to speak English for some of residents and since she can speak multiple languages they became fast friends._

_"_ _You're a spoil sport you know that right. I mean will there ever be a day that you don't come in here and not bust my balls?" He asked as he made her mocha cappuccino and Strawberry Crostata Con Marmelata._ _  
_

_"Nope!!"� She laughed taking her order back to the front table. Putting her headphones in her ear, Gaia zoned out as the music took her away._

__

_Across the street from the Café stood man in black talking Â into his blue tooth._

_"She's here."_

_"_ _Good. You are to become her new friend Brother at all cost. She is and will be a very important part of our plain."_ _  
_ _"I don't know how this encounter will go but I will try my best Brother. I know she is important to both you and the plain."_

 _"_ _Once this mission is over we will break from the League and Talia, we will conquer our own missions and lives. You as my right hand; my Beta and Gaia as my life mate; my Omega."_

 _"_ _I am honored you would concert me in your plains Bane. I will not fail your, I promise."_

 _"_ _You have not failed me yet Barsad and I look forward to your report."_

 _"I_ _'ll contact you once it's done." Barsad ended the call and Â made his way across to the café. Once inside he placed himself directly across from her window seat._

_Gaia looked up as a strange man walked in and sat at the table across from hers. She watched as he walked to the front and talked to Cesare, placed his order and sat back down waiting. Turning her attention back to out the window. "It is beautiful out." She said more to herself than anyone._

_"_ _Yes it is. I'm sorry to stare but you have the better seat than I do."_

_In the reflection of the Window she had seen the man looking out. Not at her but the scene before them._

_"_ _It is okay I understand what you mean. If you would like you could sit with me." She turned and looked to him._

 _"_ _Are you sure? I am a but a stranger to your, but you would offer me a seat?" He looked unsure and hesitant._

 _"_ _Honestly?",She asked as she looked back out the window._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I was drawn to you the moment I saw you." She looked him in the eyes threw the window._

 _"_ _Oh? So why not say something when I came into the store?" Barsad moved his things over and sat in the chair across from her._

_Giving him a small smile, "No when you were standing across the street by yourself. It took you while to come over."_

_Barsad didn't know what to say. "I didn't realize i made myself that obvious."_

_"_ _You didn't I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable by my words. I'm just very observant of the things and people around me." Giving him a sad smile._

 _"_ _Yes I can see that now. And no you didn't make me uncomfortable, I will just have to guard my secrets better." Returning her smile back , "I am Baine and you are?"_

 _"_ _Gaia. it is a pleasure to meet you Baine. Wow your name is different."_

 _"_ _But I am not the only one whose name is different. Is not Gaia the mythological name for Earth and the mother of the Titan-gods? So you are from Greece."_

_Laughing out loud, "Yes it is and I am indeed from Greece. I moved here for school."_

_"_ _Oh so you're an university student?"_

 _"_ _Not yet no. I go to an all girl school called St. George."_

 _"_ _Ahh yes I have heard of it. So me flirting with you is out of the question?"_ _  
_ _"Yes but even if I wasn't, I don't think I would be ready for something so serious."_

 _"_ _Why if you don't mind me asking?"_

_So Gaia told "Baine" about her failed relationship, her home life and everything about herself in general and he did the same in return.Thus their friendship was born._

 

__

_Several Hours later after Café Colpamia closed and Barsad saw Gaia off, he went to his studio flat._

_As he walks around the studio apartment packing up his things he calls Bane._

_Ring...Ring...Ring "Brother?"_

_"I_ _t's done. We aren't the best of Friends but it is a start."_

 _"_ _How will she contact you while you are on your missions?"_

 _"_ _See that is where the plan had slightly changes."_

 _"_ _I did not authorize any changes Barsad. What have you done?"_  
" _Brother I only told her things about YOU not Me. She is your mate not mines so it would only be wise for you to talk to her. I will only talk to her via phone chats when you are around so that you're able to hear what is said but mostly the two of you will communicate through email and chats. I thought it would be wise so that she could know more about the Real you and you of her."_ _  
"_ Hmmm..."

 _"_ _Plus she is still heartbroken over that Boy. So she could use your Advice Baine"_

_Bane snorts into the phone, " I am not the one to console others on heartbreak and i cause them not heal them."_

_"_ _Yes but she is too be your mate do you not think it's best to learn too?"_  
" _Such a play on names my friend."_ _  
"_ So that it will remind you that she is talking to you and not me."

 _"_ _Very well it is time to come back since the mission was a success_ _  
_

_"I am packing as we speak. I should be there late sometime tomorrow night or early the next day."_

_"_ _See you then Barsad." That was the End of their conversation._

 _"_ _Sign I am getting too old to play matchmaker." Barsad finished packing and sat on his bed._

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring_

_Barsad reaches over and pulls out a slick iPhone._

_"Has it begun?"_

_"_ _Yes Aijin"_

 _"_ _Good don't forget your true mission Yanusu. The Rada while excellent at his job still has loyalty to the Tekiya. Once Tekiya is gone Rada will be ours."_

 _"What of the Girl? He wants her as his life partner? Will she be a problem?"_ _  
_

_"_ _We don't see a reason for him not to indulge himself. She is of good breeding and stock. She will give him strong boys and cunning girls. The Assassin's Guild could always use more recruits."_

 _"But she is related to the Bat."_  
"A _gain so? She is also related to a very powerful old Greek official who has given us her money and pledge her loyalty to us. Once the old Crone dies the Girl will get all of her money and power."_  
" _And if she chooses not to side with the Guild?"_ _  
"_ Rada knows that force is also a good way to control others yes?"

 _"Yes?"_  
" _Than he will use force and take what he wants. Again we see no problem with his indulgence. If she opposes there are ways to make her more compliant and docile."_ _  
"_ Then we are in agreement?"

 _"_ _Yes. Just don't forget who really pays your Yanusu."_ _  
_ _"Yes Aijin."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Sweet Despair:  
> Miranda makes her Appearance. Will her and Gaia actually get along or will Gaia see through Miranda's lies?
> 
> Let me know if I messed up some grammar or punctuations, or how you feel about what's going on so far. I would like some of ya'll input.


End file.
